


Lips as Red as Blood

by typicallycheryl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangles, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicallycheryl/pseuds/typicallycheryl
Summary: Cheryl and Veronica break up and Veronica wants her revenge





	Lips as Red as Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was gonna write this as a one shot but I really liked the idea so I'm expanding on it hope you enjoy!

Attempting to steady her breath, Veronica raised her fist and rapped on the door of the Blossom manor, quickly, before she lost her short blast of courage. Cheryl, a bewildered look plastered on her face, swung the door open and sighed in exasperation. 

“What do you want Veronica?” she spat. 

“I want to tell you something. And I don’t want you to talk until I’m finished,” Veronica rambled. 

“Wha-?” Cheryl stuttered. “Just- come in.”

Veronica stormed inside. “Now let me finish. Archie, Reggie, they were just distractions for me. After what we’ve been through, with our breakup and all...”

“You hate me. Everyone knows that. What’s your point?” Cheryl grumbled. 

“Thats the problem! I don’t hate you! No matter how much I want to I can’t. Because I’m still in love with you Cheryl!” Veronica blurted, feeling a great weight lift off her shoulders. 

“What?” Cheryl cried in disbelief. “You, you still love me?” Cheryl’s heart fluttered. She had spent weeks hoping this would happen but never had the courage to tell Veronica how she felt. “I still love you too. I always will. But-“

She was cut off by Toni Topaz sauntering into the room in one of Cheryl’s robes. “Come back to bed baby,” she whined before stopping abruptly as she noticed Veronica. “Oh, hi,” she muttered. “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t mind me,” Veronica said, managing to keep her voice level even though she felt like her heart was breaking in two.

Cheryl shot her a glance. “You missed your chance Ronnie. I had to move on.”

“Don’t you dare call me Ronnie!” Veronica snapped, tears streaming out of her eyes as she stormed out. 

Sobbing, Veronica knew it was really over. The first time it didn’t seem real. But now, seeing Cheryl with Toni, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Grabbing the picture frame with a picture of her and Cheryl, kissing in front of the Rockefeller Center Christmas tree, and gave it one last look. She walked to her window, unbolted it, and chucked the frame out the window. As the frame shattered, so did her happiness. Wiping tears from her eyes, Veronica let darkness settle over her. She was done having her heart walked all over. It was time for revenge.


End file.
